obi wan's padawan crush
by Darth Toxicus
Summary: Obi wan is a padawan and goes on a mission with his master. However on this mission shaak ti and her master will join them. Will obi wan tell his friend how he really feels? If he does what will come of it. WARNING LEMON.


**Obi wan's Padawan Crush**

Summary: Obi wan is a padawan and goes on a mission with his master. However on this mission shaak ti and her master will join them. Will obi wan tell his friend how he really feels? If he does what will come of it. WARNING LEMON.

A/N: this is a one shot that I wanted to write for a while. If you guys like it I'll continue it. I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW.

Obi wan was standing on the bridge of the small star ship with his master, qui gon. They where on a diplomatic mission to shili, to solve a dispute, between two tribes. Obi wan had a bored expression on his face and his eyes where glazed over. He and his master were going to meet up with Padawan Ti and her master as they were also Togrutas and would know more about the culture however both were know as bad diplomats due to their many failed peace talks like the time they had tried to stop the Utai from banishing the Pau'an to live under ground, where they made the Utai in that sink hole banish the Pau'an from the hole permanently or the time they went to Mon Calamari to stop the Quarren from leaving the planetary council and turning Mon Calamari into a 2 state planet, they had failed miserably due to their hot tempers. The council decided to send qui gon and obi wan due to their successes on worlds like Mandalore and Toola, to work in conjunction with the pair of Togrutas. The Corellian CR90 corvette dubbed the RSS Diplomacy (RSS means republic star ship) entered the atmosphere of Shili.

They started their decent to the planet surface. The yellow grass plains stretching for hundreds of kilometers bellow them. They touched down with a slight bump, which brought obi wan back out of his thoughts.

"Time to go" said qui gon.

"Yes Master" replied obi wan.

When they disembarked the ship they where greeted by Shaak Ti and her master Aran La. Qui gon shook Aran's hand then shook shaak's hand. Shaak was about 2 meters tall thanks to her montrals, which had stopped growing. She had brick red skin and big black eyes, she had white markings around her eyes with a vertical line a bit above where her eye brows would be if she where human. Her lekku reached down to her hips, but would continue to grow until she hit the age of 25. Which would be in 2 years as she was a year older than obi wan who was only 22.

Obi wan then bowed in respect to Aran then embraced Shaak ti in a friendly hug. This however startled qui gon, as he had no prior knowledge of there friendship. Qui gon stared at obi wan then obi wan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "what she is my friend we have been since we where younglings."

Qui gon nodded in approval. Then dismissed obi wan and shaak so he and Aran could attend to the situation between the tribes. Obi wan knew only the basics which where that one tribe was hunting on the other tribes land and taking resources like iron and wood from the other tribe.

He and shaak walked in silence a little way outside the temporary camp that had been set up for the negotiations, the camp was on neutral land.

When they reached a respectable distance from the camp so as to not be heard obi wan said, "So, how was your trip here?"

"Not bad, a bit boring" replied Shaak.

"As was my trip" stated obi wan.

"Is it nice to be back on your home planet," inquired obi wan.

"Yes it's wonderful to see my home again, I love to see how my life would be if I stayed on shili" replied shaak wistfully.

"I have thought about that to, but I feel my place is to help protect people who can't protect themselves," said obi wan, just a hint of pride in his voice.

"Obi, your so noble and brave" said shaak admiringly.

"That I may be, however you are beautiful and intelligent," Obi wan said blushing. This mad shaak ti blush and giggle.

"Your not so bad yourself" replied shaak, still blushing.

"O…obi I need to tell you s…something, but you have to promise me t…that It wont change our friendship" stammered shaak.

"Shaak what could you possibly say that would ruin our friendship" replied obi wan "but I promise it wont ruin our friendship."

Shaak breathed out deeply then whispered "I…I love y…you" She thought obi wan might not have heard as he was just sat their. Shaak stood up to leave. But obi wan stood up grabbed her hand, spun her around then kissed her deeply. It was a kiss of pure passion and love. Made more romantic by the setting sun, which cast long shadows of the intertwined pair.

He only broke the kiss when he need air and when he did break it he was breathing heavily, as was she then he said "shaak I love you" and kissed her again, but this time more gently their lips pressing together. She slid her tong along his lower lip, asking for entrance. Which he granted to her. She explored his mouth for a moment then let him explore her mouth, finally ending with their tongs wrestling each other. When they finally broke apart there was a thin line of spit still connecting them, it glistened in the sunlight. Then shaak said, "perhaps we should continue some where more private" then she giggled.

Obi wan suggested "we could go to my quarters on the ship."

"Mmmmmm lets go," said shaak seductively. She then walked away slowly, porously swaying her hips, to attract and arouse obi wan. Obi wan caught up to her as they boarded the ship. Shaak practically dragged him to his quarters. They entered hi quarters then locked the door, so as not to be disturbed. When the door locked shaak leaned in and gave obi a long passionate kiss, as she did so she removed his belt. He was in the process of removing her top when she finally broke the kiss. When her top was removed she took off his top as well, to reveal his small but muscular frame. She purred at the sight and started too tough his abs and pecks. He was stoking her lekku, as they where very sensitive and could stimulate a togruta. This was backed up by shaak's quiet and soft moans. She then removed his trousers and boots leaving him in just his underwear he then removed her skirt. He kissed deeply as he unhooked her bra and let it fall to reveal her f cup breasts. He gently massaged them but continued to kiss her, their tongs wrestling. They broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Then shaak removed her panties then his boxers. She then wrapped her hand around his cock then put the head in her mouth, and started to lick the head. Obi wan was rubbing her montrals and sucking on one of her long lekku whilst she took him in her mouth and started o bob her head. He groaned in pleasure. She was bobbing and swirling her tong. Then after a few minutes he came in her mouth. She let a lot of his cum collect in her mouth before removing her mouth from his cock and swallowing it. His cock was still shooting cum which collected on shaak's face. She collected the cum with a finger and ate it to. Then she laid on the bed and spread her legs then said in a seductive voice "my turn."

Obi wan complied and put his face between her legs then started to lick her before plunging his tong into her, she moaned in pleasure. Obi wan then started to rub her. She was now screaming in pleasure as he used his tong and got all her sweet spots. She came releasing her juices all over obi wan's face, which he ate then moved up to kiss her. She could taste some of her juices in the passionate kiss that followed. He positioned him self out side her entrance then gently thrust in. Shaak moaned in pleasure as he started to thrust each thrust going deeper into her until he reached her barrier. She then moaned, "do… I…it Obi." He then pulled back slightly and thrust in hard, as he did so he kissed shaak to muffle the scream of pain. He continued the kiss until she pulled back slightly and said "let's continue."

Obi wan started to thrust slowly at first but with each thrust gaining momentum. He grunted in pleasure as shaak moaned "M…more…fa…ster…h…h…harder" obi wan complied and soon he felt her walls clamp down on his cock. After a few more thrusts she came, as she did screaming his name "OBI WAN!" Feeling this obi wan came deep inside her shooting his cum deep into her. Shaak then leaned up and kissed him deeply and passionately. She then flipped obi wan so she was on top; she slowly lowered her hips onto his still hard cock, moaning in pleasure as it entered her. She then started to buck her hips as she road him all the while she was moaning in pleasure. He had started to grunt in pleasure to. After a few minutes of riding him she felt his cock pulsing inside her, he thrust deep into her releasing his seed deep into her. The feeling of her being filled with his seed was to much for her as she came. She then went limp and lied down next to him her head on his chest. He whispered to her "I love you shaak" He started to stoke her lekku differently so it was comforting not arousing. She then fell asleep head on his chest. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed and if you think I should continue this story let me now by reviewing.


End file.
